kririoss_lab_and_workshopfandomcom-20200215-history
Job 1 - New Body And First Encounter
Intro Chapter When we left the big room, we crossed a long corridor, looking around I saw in some points the humidity as if some water was filtering through the walls made up of those that looked like big blocks of rock while in other place I noted light grass and moss. Taking advantage of the way we had before us, that sometimes had some branches, I decided to start gathering information about the world I was in and so we started talking me, what do you know exactly about this our world where you were transported? (William) has been described as a fantasy world. (Maximilian) Fantasy? (Woman) our world there are only humans... hume, there is no magic and beings with long ears like her, dragons, golem, fairies, magic and so many other things exist only in myth and imaginary stories that generally are categorized under the genre that we call "fantasy" ... (Alexander) understand ... (William) example, she would be called “Dark Elf” in our world. (Alexander) the way I could talk about the races we have in our world and you could tell me if you have something similar in your "fantasy", what do you think? (William) having comparisons will not hurt. (Maximilian) in this world there are Hume like me ... (William) only on the appearance I would say that we can be considered Hume. (Alexander) people like our dear lady here Lis-scia Scherbal-dono are called Elvar and are a Hume sub-species (William) Lissia? (Maximilian) name is Lis-scia, my name is composed of Lis and then Scia, it’s not a single word but two separate. (Lis) the Elvar are a Hume sub-specie? (Alexander) are Hume with a greater quantity of mana at birth and this leads to the elongation of the ears, or at least this is what is believed, in some rare cases Elvar may develop a special ability that changes according to the person. (Lis) mana means magic energy then it is more or less clear. (Maximilian) I can afford, I would like to ask something. (Lis) are free to ask whatever you want and please… there is no need to be formal, it makes me rather uncomfortable. (Alexander) you wish, if only Hume exists in your world then why you are not puzzled about having someone in front of you who does not belong to your own race? (Lis) Indeed it is true ... I have practically an elf in front of me and it does not disturb me at all ... encountered a god, transported to a new world, dropped from the clouds, our bodies changed into what you see now... meet an Elvar is nothing... if you want make us perplexed you must at least put in front of us a dragon with nine heads and each head has a different breath... (Maximilian) would say that as a response is enough... exhaustive, Scerunak-sama, I think you can continue. (Lis) As our discussion came to this point, our "quartet" reached the entrance of the ruins that had been used by William and Lis, before our eyes there was a great green scenery, a beautiful naturalistic landscape we were not used where are present so much trees and some rare spots in which there was a beautiful turf. While we were following the two who were with us, our discussion continued. other races are in this world? (Alexander) the Hume and the Elvar in this world there are 4 other races that are the Dwarven, the Lharvhan, the Furryan and finally the Demialis (William) are their characteristics? (Alexander) Dwarven race is the second and last Hume sub-specie, contrary to the Elvar they have less quantity of magic respect Hume and this lead to physical change. (William) are physically more strong and short respect Hume? (Alexander) plus they have a natural resistance against heat and have 3 pointed ears slightly big respect Hume but short respect the Elvar, it seems that they naturally develop a talent in working metals and crafting abilities. (William) they are our Dwarf. (Maximilian) Lharvhan race is specialized in the magic arts, they have a white body, they don’t have hairs but in their place they have tentacles that they can move freely at will, on their body they have soft gems that are of the same color as the eyes, it is very rare that they are of different one. (William) the great magical skill they have some special trait or skill? (Maximilian) no one is able to lie to them, they are “transparent” beings who do not lie and who pretend the same behavior from the others. (Lis) they can become hostile if someone lie to them, received. (Maximilian) In the time we were informed about the Lharvhan race we reached the base of the structure we were in and looking back we could see what looked like some kind of Aztec pyramid only that on the base, at different points, there were crystal pillars. The condition of the pyramid was a bit odd, despite the presence of vegetation growing and covering the structure, none of the stones that composed both the pyramid and the surrounding ruins had no sign of erosion or damage by the flow of the time... in a way it was like the ruins were recently damaged and that the vegetation had grown really fast and aggressively covering everything it met. Aside from these thoughts I continued to follow the explanation that was given to us. Furryan race, possesses animal traits... (William) apologize for the interruption but with "animal traits" do you mean animal ears and tail? (Maximilian) are different types of Furryan, there are those that only have animal tail and ears as you said, but then there are others who have more emphasized features ... eg there are Furryan with stripes on the skin too, some of them are more animal-like than Hume, wings instead of arms, fur presence and other similar traits... physically they are very strong and possess a great instinct, it is said that if one gains their trust it proves to everyone to be one of the best people who can exist. Interesting. (Alexander) because of these animals traits some consider them only stupid beasts and therefore right to treat them as if they were inferior beings. (William) seems that this cancer also exists here. (Maximilian) Cancer? (Lis) is a disease that unfortunately kills and make people suffers, so at a certain point this term has been used to define widespread social idiocy as people who take advantage of their position to do what they want ... (Alexander) or stupid ones who start judging others only based on skin color or religious belief ... (Maximilian) such a thing make me very sad... (William) don’t have to worry... stupidity has no bounds... better to return to the races that are present in this world. (Alexander) last one present in this world is the race of the Demialis, this race has excellent physical and magical abilities, are like the Hume but they have horns and tail and in some rare cases they also have wings but tend to be short ... (William) Much? (Maximilian) arrive roughly here and females can reach about this height. (Lis) a male can be up to 170cm while females 130cm ... I don’t understand why females are so small... (Maximilian) race of the Demialis possesses two sub-species that are the Faran that have short pointed ears and on the back insect like wings that they can retract inside their back... ... and then the Koral that have colored skin, 1 or more small horns on the and are big ... in terms of size they are more big respect Hume and have very strong bodies that can release a great physical strength ... once I heard that the strength of the weakest Koral can be compared to that of three experienced knights put together ... (William) sorry, but you have to stop talking ... something's coming. (Lis) After Lis said these words, I turned to her and I noticed that she grabbed her spear and take a battle stand, at that moment I did not think about it immediately but she was preparing to fight. At the moment I had no idea what I could do to defend myself but then I remembered what I had brought, so I put my hand in one of my pockets and pulled out one of the knives I decided to take with me... the great Mac teaches that with a Swiss knife and a paperclip you can make a rocket launcher, in my case a knife, albeit small, could save me ... that plus the basic notions of self-defence that Nukhe said to have implanted should provide some survival possibilities but ... as soon as possible I have to work on my skills with my new power. After a few seconds that I was absorbed in my thoughts I realized that local fauna, such as insects and birds, stopped and anyone with a minimum of survival knowledge knows that normally such a sign means predatory or dangerous beings they are in the vicinity ... and the predators didn’t us wait to long. From the dense and low vegetation of the area began to appear those that looked like wolves ... I say they seem because the resemblance to normal wolves is impressive but they possessed some distinctive traits... their paws had a natural bone armor, the tail and the forehead had what it seemed a bone blade... I remember seeing strange wolves in games and cartoons but these beat them all. Those animals surrounded us and started to turn around as if they were studying the situation, I honestly did not have the slightest idea what Lis, Max and William were doing and to say it all I was focused on figure how to survive that situation. One of the animals tried to jump on me, but I dodged him and then grabbed it, and taking advantage of its leap I throwed it against one another hitting it and throwing both of them to the ground. After landing the first two beasts I noticed that a third one tried to jump on me but this time I did not just avoided it or reject it but I countered with a kick… but simple repel it wasn’t enough, in fact it got up immediately and tried again to attack but this time I used the knife I had and planted it in its neck, killing it in the place. While I was extracting the knife from the animal that assailed me, I saw at least two of those animals escaping, and when I turned, I saw that there were other 3 on the ground, and while I was resting a little, Lis approached me and explained that those bony wolves adopt a specific tactics, grouping around their target and then jumping for knock them down and then killing them, if the target manages to defend easily or their number drops too much, those animals distance themselves and value if it’s best to try to attack again or leave it looking for something else to eat. Since those beasts could still be in the vicinity, we decided to keep moving in silence so that we would find it easier if they decided to attack us again or not. After about ten minutes we reached the edge of the forest and once there I looked around looking at the surrounding landscape like a strange mountain that is in the direction of what I think was the west... I say strange because it practically had a strange conformation with a part rising in the shape of a spiral at some points. As I watched the environment I heard a voice call me and when I turned in the direction I saw that Lis, William and Max had approached a somewhat flashy carriage with several ornaments that seemed quite expensive, they reminded me of one of those carriages I saw in a history book and that were used by the nobles, apparently those two came by using that carriage and then walked into the forest on foot... they probably parked far away because they expected some animals to approach and give problems. When we got on board, the driver who was waiting for us gave a tap and the horses tied to the carriage started pulling us heading north ... it seems that horses exist here... I wonder if there are some "magic" versions like unicorns and winged ones. Along the way we started talking again and I and Max came to know the following information: 1. In this world exists nobility and therefore noble titles 2. Every city is managed by a noble, this duty is hereditary, however, if the noble lack the skill for do the job or don’t have an heir, the king can "elect" a new one that will move and administrate the place. 3. All the countries are monarchy, however, is custom that the most qualified ruler is the one who makes the decisions so if in some countries is the male figure (king or emperor) while in others is the female figure (queen or empress). 4. Each country has two fixed “figures” that are the Prime Minister and the General Commander; normally the Prime Minister is the most skilled noble but sometimes is just someone that the sovereign can really trust and its job is help to organize and run the country, in the case of the Commander General, there are other factors such as merit in action, strategic skills and combat skills and is the responsible of conduct the army and handle the defence of the country. 5. Military forces are generally divided into three classes that are: *The Knights of the Kingdom / Empire, the members of this order of warriors are the "elite guards" of the rulers, generally their duties are to protect them or escort important nobles in their jobs. * The Army that is the country's defence forces. * The City Guards that are soldiers that defend the security of the cities, their number change based on the size of the place they have to defend so normally small villages don’t have a great number. 6. All deities are represented by dragons, those on earth are considered fallen and dangerous deities, killing them is not a sacrilege but it is difficult to do so. 7. All kingdoms use the same currency, called Len, and its value is given by shape and the material 8. In the churches are recorded births and marriages but this depend on what the parents or the couple want so is not something mandatory, plus they don’t release documents but instead give the chance of read them in the church, there are no copies of this documents so if something happen is possible only trust the word of someone. This exchange of information will last for more than an hour ... the reason of all of this time is that both me and Max had some difficulty explaining the differences... it's not easy when you explain something that for you is clear to people who do not have your own knowledge, for example when I told him what democracy is, when I explained how the US government worked... what left both Lis and William perplexed was when I told them that in our world of origin there were several different currency, in fact the first thing they asked us was how every single coin was evaluated over the other and unfortunately the only explanations I was able to give them was that their value depended on the amount of money produced by the countries and their economic power and personally I don’t even know if these are really the criteria used to establish the value of a currency on another. In the next half hour the silence came down in the carriage, or rather Lis and William, reacted differently to what had happened ... While looking at the landscape I began to elaborate the information I obtained, Max probably was doing the same but sometimes he threw some glances toward Lis, personally I wanted to tell him “we just arrived, before start to think on how take a girl try to found a job and make a living”... I don’t think he’s a bad guy but it seems he’s desperate on found a woman… well I’ll talk with him later likes him… for what concern William I think he is reflecting on what he might ask later. As for Lis, to be honest, I do not know what she was thinking, despite the things we said her expression did not let any emotion leak, I can only theorize some of the possibilities: - She don’t believe a single word, not everyone would believe such a story or that a divinity has brought us here to live as new inhabitants of this world - She believes what we have said but she doesn’t care about it, perhaps she reasoned with the criterion "I don’t need to reflect on them because it's all too complicated for me" - She believes what we have said but she does not care As I was thinking this, I heard William calling us it seem we reached your first town ... welcome to Natiaca Looking out of the carriage I saw the city walls that would be the first stage of my new life. Navigation * Story Hub * Next Chapter Job 2 - First Part Of Knowledge And First Fight * Home